Alex Family-School fundraiser
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: The cubs School had a fundraiser & ended up that the cubs care so much about other people.


The cubs were walking to School until the saw a sign that saids "Important meeting for students in auditorium at 10:00am The principal". The cubs look t each other & just kept on walking on the School into the classroom. The teacher got the class attention. Now class. The Principal has a vary important announcement to make in the auditorium today at 10:00am. One cubs stood up. School gets out early for the year? The whole class laugh. The Mrs. Joan got mad. Joey! Joey sat back down. Sorry Mrs. Joan. It was 10:00am & all the cubs sat in the auditorium. Principal Anderson went up on stage. The start off the the pledge to the flag & they sat Anderson walk step to the mic. _"Thank you for coming. What am I about to say the our School will have a fundraiser to get more computers. Our fundraiser will be each of you cubs will be selling cookie dough. Whoever sells the most will win the prize money of $10,000 Dollars_". Th cubs drop their jaws. The teachers got boxes of tubs of cookie dough & hand them to each classroom. The principal continued his speech. while the teachers hand out each cub an order form & Money bags. _"Each tub will sell for $10.00 dollars. You will have until the end of this week to sell at 900 of them. I wish you all gook luck". _The presentation was over & every went back to their classroom.

At the Clinic, Melman was talking to Alex while Melman was looking at a young cub chart. Alex started to talk. So she fell down & never cried? Melman answered. She has a rare disease called CIPA with mean you don't feel pain at a all. Her & the Mom are waiting in Exam. 9. They open the door & walked in & saw a small cub on the Exam. table in a gown & Mom sitting on a chair. Hello. I'm Dr. Mankiewicz & this is Nurse Alex. What seems to be the problem? The mother started to talk. I think she has a fever. she think so doesn't. Melman started to talk as he put exam. gloves on. Well CIPA can play tricks on her. Melman felt her forehead & took her temperature. She may think she fine but the mind can play tricks even she's got CIPA. Melman check the thermometer. It's a fever 102.9 Melman notice a cut on her leg. How did she get this? Melman asks the mother? Not sure I didn't hear her cry. Melman turn to Alex. Alex can you take care of her I'll be back. Alex put some gloves on & start to wipe off the blood & apply ointment on & bandage it. Melman came back with supplies & ask Alex to draw some Blood & use a catheter on her to get some urine in a sample cup. Melman filled out a prescription for a fever reducer & give the young cub a sucker.

That night, Gia was serving steaks at dinner with the cubs had an announcement. Our School is having a fundraiser to get computers. We have to sell cookie dough. Gia was so proud of the turned to Alex. So how was work? Alex responded. Well we have a staff meeting & I was voted for Nurse of the month & my boss give me a big ? Simba interrupted Can we get a air hockey table? Alex answered. Maybe son. I not promising you. Gia cleared the table from dinner & brought ice cream for desert.

It was Saturday, the cubs started to sell cooke dough. They were arguing about who's going to get the prize money. Alex came outside. What are you two arguing about? Simba answered. Our teacher said that who sells the most cookie dough gets a prize money up to $10,000 Dollars & I'm pretty sure I'm going to get it. Nitro looks mad No your not because I selling more then you are. Alex split up the argument. Boys stop this. Now you guys are in this together & I'm sure you can sell the same amount. A Mom & a little cub came up to buy tubs of cookie dough. The cubs collect the money. Together they went house to house selling cookie dough. At the end of the day, they counted the money& went to bed.

On Monday, The cubs went to School with the Money. All the cubs went to the auditorium. The principal start his speech. _"I am very proud each one of you & now I like a announce the$10,000 Dollars winner". _He grabbed the envelope & pulled out the figures_.:The winner who sold the most tubs are... He paused Oh my looks like we had two winners. _Everybody yes wide open. The principal looked up & grabbed the microphone._ Nitro & Simba! _Everybody clapped also a familiar family. The cubs walked up. Simba was surprise. Mom?! Dad?!. Alex talked We were in the back row & wanted to surprised you two. Melman was there too. Nitro saw him. Dr. Mankiewicz? Gia asks So are you going to get a air hockey table? Simba answered. Well I have a surprise for Dad & Dr. Mankiewicz. Simba stepped up to the mic. The money that we won for selling the most tubs is going to be donated the the & Alex was surprised. Dad, Dr. Mankiewicz come up here please. Everybody clapped They came up on stage. Alex give a speech. Thanks everybody. As you know that my two sons is thoughtful to us. Where going to use this for research & finding new cures for diseases. Everybody bend dow to his two sons. You two gave up your prize for us? Alex started to cry. Oh thank you. Alex hugged the twins. Melman looked at his watch. Alex we need to get back to the Hospital. Alex stopped hugging. Okay I'll see you guys later.

When they got home. Melman was at their house. Nitro spoke. Dr. Mankiewicz? What are you doing here? Alex spoke. Boys go look in your room. there's a surprise for you two. They ran up stairs & their eyes grew wide. AIR HOCKEY TABLE they both said together. Alex's & Melman went in the room. To show your appreciation, We pitched in & we both brought it for you two. Thank Dad, Dr. Mankiewicz. They both hugged them

The end.


End file.
